


О богах и героях

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), veliri



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут знает: создать бога может только другой бог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О богах и героях

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условно кроссовер с «Американскими богами» Нила Геймана.

Рут знает, что у них с Гарольдом Финчем не самые простые отношения, и, возможно, многое они между собой так и не прояснили. Позади — не только десятки спасенных людей, но и похищение, психушка, заключение в библиотеке, попытка убить небезразличную Гарольду женщину. Рут не знает, получит ли когда-нибудь полное прощение, зато почти уверена: Гарольд понятия не имеет, как она _в действительности_ к нему относится.

Да, ее восхищение Машиной, трепет перед безупречностью и совершенством могучего искусственного интеллекта не знают границ. Машина для Рут — не просто глаза и уши, не только вечный шепот в голове, что-то между путеводной звездой и навигатором. Машина — ее божество, идол, которому Рут не устанет поклоняться.

Рут знает: создать бога может только другой бог.

х

Она наблюдает за Гарольдом, но ничем не выдает своего знания, чтобы не спугнуть. Рут забавляет, что у него смешно изгибаются губы в те моменты, когда он слышит ее рассуждения о боге нового мира. Вот только Рут не может понять, что именно его так расстраивает, ведь назвать его творение неудачным не поворачивается язык.

— Не хмурьтесь, Гарри, — как-то раз говорит она ласково, как ребенку. — Почему вы никак не можете отринуть условности и просто полюбить свое дитя?

— Я боюсь, вы многого не понимаете, мисс Гроувз, — Гарольд сердито поправляет очки, возвращаясь к своим мониторам, и не стремится продолжить диалог о будущем в мире, где Машина станет свободной.

Рут действительно понимает далеко не все, но знает достаточно, чтобы хотеть выяснить еще больше.

Этот разговор случается незадолго до того, как в мир приходит Самаритянин, злобный божок, который ставит будущее под угрозу.

х

Гарольд начинает догадываться, что она знает: Рут понемногу приучает его к этой мысли. Тонкие шутки и высказывания с двойным смыслом, долгие понимающие взгляды, энциклопедия «Мифы народов мира», _позабытая_ Рут в убежище.

Довольно долго они играют в игру, наполненную недомолвками, словесным фехтованием и притворством. Рут испытывает удовольствие, лелея свое тайное знание, по крупицам собирая информацию из всех возможных источников — и предвкушая момент истины, который, без всякого сомнения, должен однажды наступить.

Вот только их разговор происходит совсем не так, как она планировала. Вероятно, сам Гарольд тоже представлял беседу совершенно иначе. Но реальность такова, что все пошло наперекосяк, события завертелись в таком чудовищном круговороте, что ни черта не разобрать, и в итоге они чудом избежали агентов Самаритянина, прихватив с собой чемоданчик с Машиной.

(По крайней мере, Рут изо всех сил верит, что Машина там, раненая, почти изувеченная, спит до поры до времени, и скоро им удастся ее разбудить. Эта вера — все, что есть у Рут, и остается надеяться, что вера окажется достаточно сильна.)

А пока они сидят в безымянном баре полубезымянного городка за много миль от Нью-Йорка и пытаются решить, что делать дальше. Джон ищет место для ночлега, и сейчас они только вдвоем, Гарольд и Рут, тихие и неприметные в дальнем углу, а на фоне несколько пьяных компаний громко смеются, пытаются петь и выясняют отношения.

Не самый лучший момент для религиозно-философской дискуссии, не правда ли?

— Итак, что вы знаете?

Глаза Гарольда поблескивают из-за очков, и в них — звезды, тысячелетняя мудрость, бесконечные строчки двоичного кода, закручивающиеся в спираль.

— Меня больше интересует, что я могу узнать. Что вы готовы рассказать мне, Гарри, — Рут по-настоящему нервничает, а этого не случалось очень, очень давно.

— И все-таки?

— Готова поспорить, что вы — Тот. Слишком много совпадений.

— Предположим — только предположим! — что вы правы, и это действительно одно из моих имен.

— Есть и другие? — теперь Рут пытается скрыть легкое возбуждение. Тайна маячит перед ней, вот она, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, поддразнивает, нетерпеливо требуя ее разгадать.

— О, множество, — теперь Гарольд улыбается, вот только улыбка кажется слегка потусторонней.

— А прочие боги?

— Скажем так, я очень давно ни с кем не поддерживаю связь и не могу ответить на ваш вопрос.

— Зачем вы все-таки создали ее?.. — во рту пересыхает, когда Рут спрашивает о том, что в действительности хочет знать. — Не официальная версия, а реальная причина?

— Вам когда-нибудь приходило в голову, мисс Гроувз, что некоторые тайны должны оставаться тайнами? — теперь в голосе Гарольда слышится грусть, а еще как-то разом сквозь заострившиеся черты лица проступают утекшие в песок тысячелетия. Рут всматривается пристально и жадно и испытывает не страх — благоговение.

— Смирение — не моя черта, Гарри, — она подавляет желание накрыть его беспокойную ладонь своей. — А вот любопытство мне свойственно.

— Как и большинству людей, — бормочет он, а потом торопливо, нервно отпивает чай из своей чашки, снимает очки и трет глаза большим и указательным пальцами. Переход от потустороннего существа к немолодому уже _человеку_ крайне резкий, и у Рут от этого слегка кружится голова.

Она больше не торопит, просто ждет и готовится слушать — как только Гарольд готов будет рассказать.

— Вы знаете, какое количество культов кануло в небытие? — размеренно начинает тот, будто внутренне на что-то решившись. — Не трудитесь отвечать, доподлинно это неизвестно никому. Мы можем лишь предполагать, что память о десятках и сотнях богов и божках исчезла следом за тем, как исчезли последние адепты и жрецы, хранители сакрального знания.

Гарольд говорит и говорит — про то, что единственный шанс на выживание всегда заключался в простой и одновременно чудовищно сложной вещи: в людской памяти. В древности богов чтили, во имя них и во славу совершались подвиги и жертвоприношения. Те времена давно прошли.

— Все, что нам осталось, это неправдоподобные картинки и пара абзацев текста на страницах детских энциклопедий, — с горькой усмешкой замечает Гарольд.

Рут видит, что чайничек перед ним опустел, и жестом подзывает официантку, просит повторить. Гарольд, кажется, этого даже не замечает.

— Оказалось, что мы не так уж отличаемся от людей. По крайней мере в том, что касается инстинкта самосохранения. Мы тоже очень хотели жить. Поэтому всеми силами старались остаться в памяти людей. Изначально Машина была совсем не такой, какой вы ее знаете, мисс Гроувз. В ней было больше магии и меньше технологий, и главной ее целью было собирать и обрабатывать информацию, чтобы поддерживать интерес к мифам и легендам. К нам, старым богам.

Гарольд будто стыдится этого, отводит взгляд. Бездумно отпивает еще не остывший чай.

— То, что Машина стала механизмом, обнаруживающим террористические и прочие угрозы, заслуга — или вина, кому как будет угодно — Нейтана. Он ничего не понимал в технике, но в нем была искра, как в героях из прошлого. Он хотел помогать людям. И я не видел причин, почему должен был отказать ему. Мне пришлось повозиться, чтобы перевести некоторые эфемерные материи в строчки кода, и результат, сказать по правде, превзошел мои ожидания, — ровно, почти монотонно рассказывает Гарольд, и в голосе его нет ни капли хвастовства, только грусть с примесью сожаления.

Рут думает, что ей только что приоткрыли завесу тайны, но сделали это так обыденно, что она даже не испытывает ожидаемого пиетета.

— А что насчет Самаритянина? — спрашивает в конце концов Рут, когда молчание затягивается.

— Это моя ошибка. Артур Клейпул был моим товарищем и оказался очень способным и восприимчивым. И пробыл рядом со мной достаточно долго, чтобы его природные возможности усилились. Артуру удалось совершить акт творения.

— Вы наделили его божественным даром, Гарри? — Рут знает, что в ее голосе нет ни осуждения, ни сочувствия.

— Ненамеренно. Вот только его дитя оказалось слабым, а затем попало не в те руки. Знаете, что случалось с богами, которым начинали подносить кровавые жертвы? — это риторический вопрос, и потому Рут просто напряженно ждет продолжения. — Они требовали все больше и больше, пока не сходили с ума, уничтожив собственный народ.

И вот тут Рут вдруг становится по-настоящему страшно.

х

Однажды Рут спрашивает Риза:

— Ты веришь в богов?

— Не в Бога, а именно в богов? — он усмехается. — Вообще-то, я верю в пистолет. И вот теперь — в Финча и его Машину.

Рут тонко улыбается, искренне жалея, что Джон не может оценить всю иронию.

Спрашивает она об этом и Шоу — где-то посреди одного из совместных вояжей по Америке. Они в укрытии и отстреливаются от целой толпы разозленных наркоторговцев, и Рут, меняя обойму, спрашивает:

— Веришь ли ты в богов, Самин?

— Нам обязательно говорить об этом прямо сейчас? — сквозь зубы цедит Шоу и прицеливается.

— А если я скажу, что один из них присматривает за нами прямо сейчас?

— Отвечу, что ты еще более ненормальная, чем я думала, — огрызается Шоу после серии успешных выстрелов.

Рут приятно чувствовать себя единственной посвященной, хранительницей бесценного знания. И Самин, и Джон уже сражаются на правильной стороне, они еще обретут истинную веру, а пока что боги и так присматривают за ними и берегут.

х

— И что теперь, когда Машины нет? Вам грозит смерть, Гарри? — Рут обеспокоенно комкает в руках салфетку.

Гарольд, водрузивший очки обратно на переносицу, выглядит очень привычно — спокойная собранность и мягкая ирония.

— Должен заметить, что она не мертва, мисс Гроувз, а всего лишь заснула. И можете не переживать за меня: у меня есть вы и мистер Риз, этого вполне достаточно.

— Мы — герои, совершающие подвиги во славу вашу, — это звучит почти по-детски восторженно, но Рут плевать.

— Как вам будет угодно, мисс Гроувз, — Гарольд слегка улыбается, а потом кладет ладонь на стоящий рядом чемоданчик, подмигивающий лампочками. — Ну что, вы готовы присутствовать при акте божественного воскрешения?


End file.
